A Challenge of strength
by TheyDancedByTheLightOfTheMoon
Summary: black star meets a girl and she has definitely made an impression on him. is it good or bad ? OC x Black star


**Name:** Rockie Stormhawk  
**Nickname:** N/A  
**Meister/Weapon: **Weapon! (Sword)  
**Age:** 15  
**Crush:** black*star  
**Partner: **Dylan Battleborn  
**Looks: **in the pic :p  
**Best Friends:** Liz,Maka,Black*star  
**Enemies: **no one really except kishins :S  
**Family:** N/A  
**Favorite Food:** anything that will make you a stronger competitor!  
**Favorite Colors: **Red,Yellow,Orange.

**Personality:** loves competition, strong, lots of love, fun, not so great in school but one hell of a basket ball player ;), competitive, happy, cocky!

**Likes:** Black*star, sports,fighting,training,eating, dancing, having fun!, pranks, hanging with friends.

**Back story:**  
The DWMA is your home. It's the only place you have ever been and the only place you remember. Your parents dropped you off when you were just a infant and the only memory of you parents that you have is when they were placing you on the door step. It was a cold and rainy night no one was around to hear your cries. Luckily Stein found you at the doors of the academy wrapped in a small blanket on the ground. He picked you up and took you home. Not knowing who you are or where you came from he kept you at the DWMA letting the other professors raise you. When you were about 4 or 5 you really wanted to know about your real parents. But to your disappointment no one knew the truth. This is probably why you train so hard to find the strength to someday find your parents. Every teacher was compleatly amazed with your skills being able to match soul wave lengths with anyone at the age of 10, and being able to transform into a sword and a scythe at the age of 7. You were truly a spectacular child. It was always your dream to actually attened the acadamy. but eventually when you came of age you were allowed to join.

***time skip to your first day***

_WOW! This day is finally here! I thought it would never come!_ you thought while getting ready for you first day at the DWMA. You never really got to go anywhere but the death room to visit Lord Death. So this castle was really a complete mystery to you as well as the other students. As you walked down the stairs from your room at the top of the castle you realized you forgot your backpack. _I guess I'm a little too excited :P._ You thought to yourself but it was true you were. Only because you have been dreaming about this day ever since you were a kid! When you finally got out the door you went to go and speak with lord death. He told you that you would be assigned a partner named Dylan Battleborn and would be in the class crescent moon._Hmm sounds like a hottie_. But you didn't say that. It would be awkward with lord death in the room. He was kinda like a father to you. When you walked out of the room you were SOO exited that you couldn't keep it in any more! You screamed with joy " YAHHOOOO!" and ran down the hallway! When you got to your class Professor stein asked you to sit with your partners.  
Everyone was already seated and you were looking around for a guy named Dylan still. You asked Stein if you had the wrong class but he corrected you and said " oh no no you got the right class. your partner is sitting in the front row. see." You looked across to room to find a girl sitting right where he was pointing and you walk over to her. " You're my partner?!" you ask "YES. problem?" she asks "no nope nada I'm good" you reply " I just though you would b-" she interrupts you and says " A guy? yeah i get that a lot."  
"oh okay" you manage to laugh out. you take your seat and wait for class to start.  
"OK! everyone i like to start the year out with some battles! lets pair up and meet outside." Stein told the class. Everyone was about to head outside but then some IDIOT from the other side of the class yells "NOO WAYY! IM FIRST I HAVE TO BE FIRST BECUASE IM NUMBER ONE! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" Everyone looks in his direction and there stand a small kid with lightning blue hair and wearing a ninja outfit. "ITS BLACK*STAR! AND I'M HERE TO FACE THE SECOND BEST TEAM IN THE CLASS. NO ONE CAN BEAT ME AND MY PARTNER TSUBAKI!" Ugh his confidence was annoying but some how it reminded you of ... you. The room was silent no one wanted to face him. unfortunately they weren't you. "Shut up." you said. "WHAA?" he turned his head in surprise._ Who dares challenge me? _He thought.  
"Thats right you idiot. I challenge you." Black*star tried to look through the crowd of people and find the challenger.  
"yeah! we sure do!" says your partner. _Wow i think in gonna like my meister :D _you thought.  
_" OH REALLY?" _Black*star says. _WOW shes so hot! _He quietly said to himself so no one would hear.  
"Really. Meet us outside if you're not chicken." you said while looking down and smirking.  
"YOU'RE ON!" Later outside on the roof of the DWMA back*star was hold Tsubaki in shurikan mode while you stood in Dylans hands waiting for her to make a move. Black*star runs at you and jumps into the air. Dylan jumps up too and slices the air. When you land back on the ground Dylan looks up to find Black*star right in front of her so she does a back hand spring to recover. Both you and Black*star fight it out for another 2 hours! Then with one swift chop in the air Black*star fell to the ground. You had won! and everyone was cheering you on! Black*star looked sad and defeated. You transformed back into human form and walked over to him. He stood up and walked away with out even glancing at you. "I think hes mad.." you said to Dylan.  
"yeah, he's not used to losing like this. it must suck."  
"well should i go talk to him?"  
"Nah He'll be better by tomorrow, don't worry about it."  
You watched him walk away back into the school with his partner Tsubaki._ Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It couldn't hurt to try and be friends.. besides he's kinda cute._ ** The next day** It was early and since you live at the school being late is never a problem. Usually there is never anyone at school besides teachers but when you were walking down through the halls you saw Black*star. "HEY! BLACK*STAR" you shouted down the hall he turned around and waved back. He started to walk toward you with his head down.  
"hey" he said  
"Hey. umm.. i just wanted to say sorry for being so rude yesterday.."  
"Oh nono don't apologize.. i should be the one saying sorry right now..."  
"what? why"  
" because i got a little upset after out match.. when i should have congratulated you."  
"ohh.. well yeah i guess that was a little rude. but can we still be friends?"  
"yeah definitely!" he said smiling back at you. "Rockie..."  
"yeah?"  
"There's something else i want to say to you.."  
"what is it?"  
"I just wanted to say .. i think you're amazing.. and that you could beat me any day.."  
"um.." you looked down and back up when you caught each others gaze Black*star put his hand and you cheek and whispered "you're beautiful." as he said that he leaned in for a long passionate kiss. You both just stayed there in each others embrace and continued to enjoy each other. When you broke apart he looked into your eyes and said "What do you say huh? Will you be my number one?"


End file.
